Mineral material, such as stone, is retrieved to be processed from the ground either by exploding or by digging. The mineral material may also comprise natural stone, gravel and construction waste. Both mobile and fixed plants are used for processing. The material to be processed is fed with e.g. an excavator or a wheel loader into a feed hopper of the processing plant, from where the material is forwarded to be processed.
A mineral material processing plant comprises one or more crushers and/or screens and possibly further devices such as conveyors. The processing plant may be fixed or mobile. In particular mobile processing plants are used in urban surroundings in processing recyclable material such as construction waste.
Preferably a mobile mineral material processing plant should be ready to operate as soon as and as easily as possible after it has been transported to the target location. Similarly, the processing plant should be ready for transport as soon as and as easily as possible after the processing has been completed. This requires an efficient transform from operating state to transport state. Furthermore, the feed capacity of the processing plant should remain high despite the aforesaid requirement.
Mobile processing plants comprise feed hoppers and further elements that are switched from a transport position to operating position by folding. This often requires manual assembly steps. For example foldable feed hoppers comprise removable or hinged wall portions that need to be assembled by hand requiring time consuming labor.
The objective of the invention is to provide a wall element for quick assembly and maximized capacity.